Category talk:Articles needing updates for Oasis
So, if the upcoming change is formerly known as Oasis, why is this category called "Articles needing updates for Oasis"? If the skin change is no longer called Oasis, we shouldn't be referring to it as such, should we? As such, I think a move is in order. SpartHawg948 23:24, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :I just wanted to avoid a really long and confusing name for a category. Right now the skin is just called "Wikia" by them I guess. I'm certainly open to suggestions. "Articles needing updates for Wikia"? -- Dammej (talk) 23:26, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::How about simply "Articles needing adjustment for Wikia update"? B/c honestly, I don't see how using a defunct name for a proposed overhaul (and a name that was already defunct when the category was created) can be anything other than confusing. SpartHawg948 23:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Whatev. Any name works for me. I've known it as Oasis for a while, so it made sense at the time. Sort of like a "the artist formerly known as Prince" (since the skin doesn't really have a name... it's just the new Wikia skin). -- Dammej (talk) 23:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Why not use general naming: "Articles needing layout update", "Pages needing style updates", "Graphical issues", etc. - I know that those are some bad names, but the idea behind the naming stands, I think. --silverstrike 23:45, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, but those are too vague. This category isn't for pages needing general layout updates or style updates, or articles with graphical issues. It's for articles needing updates for one particular proposed Wikia-wide update. SpartHawg948 23:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::And having multiple categories for just one update seems like it'd be overkill, too. I think it should be obvious what sort of updates will be needed on a page once there. (if not, it should be noted on either the to-be-created project page or in the article itself via HTML comment) -- Dammej (talk) 23:51, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: (Edit conflict) If we only want to use the category for the one reason, then I think any name would do - I don't know time table for Wikia theme implemintation, but from what I understand it's pretty soon, so the category will have a very short life. Using a long name like "Pages needing update toward Wikia new skin update" seems to me pretty long and cumbersome - a short name would be better in my opinion. :::::::We can also use the category for general style issue purposes (nothing comes to mind at the moment) and in that case a general name will be more appropriate. --silverstrike 23:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Which is why I proposed a much shorter name. "Articles needing adjustment for Wikia update", to be precise. Again, this category does need to be specific, as it is intended for articles in need of one specific overhaul. I can see no reason for a general category for this sort of stuff. SpartHawg948 00:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Seeing as we're already calling this update an overhaul, why not use the template - the Candidates for an overhaul category isn't really populated, and could serve for that purpose (unless you don't want the tag to appear on all of the relevant pages). --silverstrike 00:18, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I really don't think the Overhaul template should be used. Currently its purpose seems to be for planning overhauls of articles for more content or for additions, like the Mass Effect page. I can't see that being used for this as it is a seperate type of overhaul and not what the template, at least to me, is supposed to be used for. I support a seperate category for articles needing an update thanks to the new skin, but apparently the title needs some work. Lancer1289 00:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's not really what overhaul tags are for. These pages don't need overhauls, they need adjustments for one specific update. As such, it'd be nice to keep them all together in one easily identifiable category for pages needing adjustments for that one update, not in a category for pages in need of overhaul. SpartHawg948 00:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Back to the original purpose of this section on the talk page: Is Sparthawg's suggestion for the category name (Articles needing adjustment for Wikia update) acceptable to all? I'd like to get back to work actually categorizing the "problem" pages, if possible. -- Dammej (talk) 00:42, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Works for me, obviously. SpartHawg948 00:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :The name is too long. How about "New theme updates"? --silverstrike 00:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Still sounds too vague and generalized to me. In this case, as this is a very specific update, I'll take long and specific over short and vague. SpartHawg948 00:47, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Same. The new name sounds good and I'll also take specific over general. Lancer1289 00:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::As an aside: this category is temporal by its very nature. Either we delete it in a few months or so when we've already moved to the new skin, or we delete it in a few months or so when we've successfully petitioned to remain on Monaco. As such, I think that its name won't matter, so long as its intent is clear to all. -- Dammej (talk) 01:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm fine with any name, as long as I understand the purpose of the category. — Teugene (Talk) 05:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, apparently I can't move the page. Can an admin complete the move, or does the category need to be recreated? -- Dammej (talk) 18:49, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :I can check that, but I really haven't followed this conversation so can you just reiderate what the new title would be. Was it just changing "Articles needing updates for Oasis" to "Articles needing updates for Wikia" right. I jsut want to make sure I'm doing it right. Lancer1289 19:11, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::The prevailing opinion seems to be with SpartHawg's suggestion of "Articles needing adjustment for Wikia update". -- Dammej (talk) 19:31, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright then, however I found that you can't move categories, or maybe even admins can't, so I'll have to create a new one, then delete this one. I'll take care of it. Lancer1289 19:37, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Category created, the categories have been switched, and now I just have to delete the page. Lancer1289 19:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC)